One Fowl Day
|Season = 4 |Antagonist = Ares, Discord |Setting = Greece |In-Universe Date = Year 3 |Production # = V0314 |Filming Dates = January 21 - 28 1998 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Adam Armus Kay Foster |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Michael Hurst |Order in Series = 76 of 111 |Order in Season = 17 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 147 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Porkules" |Next Episode in Series = "My Fair Cupcake" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Porkules" |Next Episode in Franchise = "My Fair Cupcake" |title cap image = }} Summary Hercules is walking Katherine, the pig, home. He is talking to her and she responds to something he says. Hercules is surprised to discover that he can still communicate with her. Ares is with Discord as a chicken. Discord is in a fowl mood and wants Ares to turn her back into human form. Ares decides to keep her as a chicken for a while. He wants to get revenge on Iolaus first, for humiliating him. Iolaus and Autolycus are on their way back from returning the sandals to a somewhat disgruntled Hermes and are continuing to argue with each other. Ares appears and tells the two that they are about to have a really bad day. He chains the two together with chains made by Hephaestus. When Iolaus and Autolycus seem unconcerned, Ares decides that it is not enough and takes away their clothes. He says he has a big surprise planned for them. He vanishes, leaving the two in chained together--naked. Iolaus and Autolycus, decked out in leaves, argue some more. Iolaus wants to find some clothes, but Autolycus points out that they could not get them on while they are chained together. They head off towards Katherine's village to find Hercules so he can remove that chains before Ares' "Big Surprise" gets there. Hercules and Katherine are still on their way to her village. Katherine decides she wants to be human. Hercules tries to talk her out of it. Autolycus and Iolaus steal some sacks from a passing merchant and put them on. They argue some more and start jerking each other around with the chains. The fight escalates and they roll around in the dirt a bit and fall in a big mud puddle. Covered in mud, they argue about which way the village is. They see a little girl and go to ask her directions. Ares is watching them and says that no one will be able to understand them. They end up scaring the girl so bad that she screams and runs to some villagers talking about a monster. The villagers freak and plan to get it. While Hercules is still trying to talk Katherine out of being human, Aphrodite shows up and has impure thoughts about Hercules and a pig. Katherine tells Aphrodite that she wants to be a human and Aphrodite turns her into a human that looks just like her. Katherine jumps for joy. She starts complaining about clothes, then she jumps into mud and starts stripping: much to the amusement of the male viewers. Iolaus and Autolycus argue some more. They run into the mob of villagers, so they try to talk to them, but the villagers cannot understand them. The mob tries to kill them. Autolycus eats some goosenberries and falls asleep. Iolaus(while carrying the sleeping Autolycus on his back) reaches a bridge. While on it, he wishes for some big boots, so Ares gives them both big feet, deforms their faces, as well as takes away the bridge so they fall in a river. Hercules takes Katherine, who is wearing Hercules' shirt, to a fancy restaurant. She eats her food without her hands and Hercules does the same so she will not be embarrassed alone. The mob finds Iolaus and Autolycus again, but a circus owner named Barnabus takes them to be in his freak show. Iolaus and Autolycus decide to act freaky so the mob will not kill them. While in a cage, Autolycus reveals a pick he was hiding somewhere. Katherine runs into a horse who tells her that her family back home misses her very much. Hercules goes to the circus and in some way, recognizes Iolaus and Autolycus right away. Hercules laughs at them, then breaks the chain. After the chain is broken, they return to normal. Autolycus starts walking around then notices something really really big. He runs back to Iolaus and the circus freaks, but is speechless. They go back down the same path and see that Discord has become a really big Godzilla-like chicken. She goes after Iolaus while Autolycus and the freaks hide, but that does not work. They find a big basket of Gossenberries and feeds it to Discord. She falls asleep and Ares shows up to take her away. Iolaus and Autolycus declare their friendship and fall asleep together (probably because of the goosenberries) Hercules takes Katherine back home and Aphrodite turns her back into a pig. She greets her friends and family and everybody is happy. Disclaimer "No giant poultry was tripped, plucked, barbecued, deep-fried or otherwise assaulted during the production of this motion picture. Katherine's owners are orthodox vegetarians." Gallery File:One_fowl_day_01.jpg|Vengeful Ares File:One_fowl_day_02.jpg|Chains forged by Hephaestus File:One_fowl_day_03.jpg|Let's ask the little girl File:One_fowl_day_04.jpg|Aphrodite takes aim File:One_fowl_day_09.jpg|Katherine is human File:One_fowl_day_08.jpg|It couldn't possibly get worse File:One_fowl_day_05.jpg|A little salty for my taste File:One_fowl_day_06.jpg|They don't know me! Background Information This episode also serves as an homage of sorts to the Godzilla series of films. While attacking the circus in giant chicken form, Discord's growls and roars, while mostly taken from slowed down normal chicken noises, are mixed with the actual sound of Godzilla itself, although you have to listen carefully. Memorable Quotations "Why did the chicken cross the road?" "To kill us all!" :–'Barnabus' and Autolycus Links and References Guest Stars * Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite and Katherine * Kevin Smith as Ares * Bruce Campbell as Autolycus Other Cast * Michael Saccente as P.T. Barnabus * Steve Wright as Head Peasant * Hannah Collins as Little Girl * Colin Francis as Wolfgang Puke * Zo Hartley as Mother * Tony Bishop as Field Hand * Christine Bartlett as Diner * Meighan Desmond as Discord (voice only) * Deanna Hurst as the voice of Sadie (uncredited) References People *Hercules *Iolaus *Autolycus *Katherine Deities *Artemis (Mentioned) *Hermes *Discord *Aphrodite *Ares Places *Greece Other Artemis' Bow Season Navigation de:Von Monstern und Menschen Category:HTLJ Season 4 episodes Category:Parody Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares Category:Episodes Featuring Aphrodite